Not The Girl They Want Me To Be
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Another of my many backstories for Ziggy... trans!ziggy. Completed right now but may have more in the future


I don't own power rangers. Idk I was writing in a dif fandom about a trans character and decided I needed a trans!Ziggy fic soo here ya go. *shrug*

"Hey Mrs. Bright!" Ziggy pulled the older woman in for a hug.

"It's Miss G now," she admitted, "Mr. Bright left about a year ago."

"So sorry to hear that," he consoled.

"You're really the one that raised Ziggy?" Summer lifted an eyebrow.

Miss G smiled, "When he wasn't placed in a home, which was a majority of the time."

"So where is the problem?" Scott got to the point of their visit, fixing a wall that a venjix bot destroyed.

"Oh right over here," she led them to another room. The furniture was pulled as far away from the hole as possible. "The kids have all had to double bunk the last couple nights."

"We'll get this fixed up in no time!" Flynn went to grab the supplies.

"So what was he like as a kid?" Dillon smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Ziggy was one of the best kids we had in the orphanage. It's good to see that he's getting his life back together."

After catching a ball that ran away, Ziggy got distracted spending time with the kids.

"I think it's all patched up," Scott informed.

"I have a cake in the oven as a thank you, it'll be just a few more minutes," she smiled. She handed Ziggy some plates and they passed lunch out to the kids. The other rangers sat down at a separate table. Once the kids were fed Ziggy joined them.

"You are really good with the kids," Summer analyzed.

"I was in the system my whole life, I had to help with the younger kids," he shrugged.

Soon a woman entered the front.

"How can I help you, dear? Are you here to adopt?" Miss G greeted.

She shook her head. "Twenty-two years ago I left a daughter in your care and was hoping you would have some information on her."

"I'm sorry, when we took refuge in Corinth all of the old papers were left in the old building. I see a lot of kids come through here, I doubt I could help you."

"Please, I just want to find out if she got to Corinth. I'd like to meet her if she did."

"What was her name, dear?"

"Vanessa Ann Morton."

Overhearing the conversation Scott butted in, "My father is Colonel Truman, I could search the Corinth database for her."

"That won't be necessary," Miss G sighed, "I know exactly where Ness is."

"Could you give this to her?" The lady handed her a letter, "It has all of my information if she wants to contact me."

"I will," she nodded and waved as the lady left. She turned back to the rangers and made eye contact with Ziggy who was looking extremely pale.

"Ziggy? Would you like to help me cut up the cake in the kitchen?" He nodded.

As soon as the kitchen doors were closed Miss G wrapped him in a hug.

"She wants her daughter. I can't be that," Ziggy whispered.

"If she loves you, she'll accept you. If not, you don't deserve her time. You have a great team that seems to care about you."

"They don't know though."

"I think they'd like you anyway if you decided to tell them."

"I kept being kicked out of foster homes just because I insisted that I'm a boy. I know not to bring it up if I can keep passing."

"Well, have some hope. Things change. She gave birth to you and if she really wants to come back into her child's life, she should accept her child as is," she handed him the plates, "This reminds me of when you'd get brought back, I'd bake you your favorite cake to cheer you up. I'll always be here for you, even if I'm not your real parent."

"You might as well be, I picked my last name after your maiden name, Miss Grover."

"Wipe those last few tears up and let's take this out to your friends," she grabbed some napkins. "And Ness? Pocket this for later." She held out the note.

He rolled his eyes, "You are still the only one I've ever let call me by that name."

She chuckled, "You _were_ obsessed with the Loch ness monster, don't forget. You decided to shorten your name to Ness until you could pick your name. Your true name might be Ziggy, but you will always be my little Ness."

Ziggy smirked and grabbed the plates, now full of cake. He passed the plates around the table making sure everyone got a slice.

"This is great," Flynn gushed, "You have to give me the recipe."

"It's been so long," Ziggy melted into his chair enjoying the flavor.

"It's been four years since you turned 18, right?"

He nodded, "I've been wanting to stop by."

"Well last time I saw you, you were wrapped up in some gang drama."

"That's mostly over with," he waved a hand, "I definitely plan to stop by more, I've just been a bit distracted."

"You were the only one to stay that long. I should have just adopted you myself."

He smiled in response, "Too bad Mr. Bright never liked kids. I don't know why he married someone who ran an orphanage…" He looked at the group, "I know we have some other things to get done. I'll just take care of these really quick," he gathered the now empty plates.

Miss G pulled him in for one more hug, "That's part of why he left, I'm sure. And Ziggy, let me know. About everything, ok?"

He nodded and followed his friends out the door.

Later that night Dillon and Ziggy were in their room.

"You really were in the orphanage that long?"

"Yeah. I was given up after birth and then ended up in and out of foster homes. No one kept me long so she basically raised me."

"Do you know anything about where you come from?"

He remembered the note in his pocket and sighed, "Can I tell you something?"

Dillon raised an eyebrow, "sure?"

"That woman today looking for her daughter? She's my mom."

"What do you mean?"

"I was born a girl, Dillon."

"Ok? So are you going to contact her?"

"You aren't even going to question the trans part further?"

Dillon shrugged, "My body was taken over by Venjix. It might not be the exact same, but I know how it feels to be uncomfortable in your own skin."

Ziggy nodded in understanding. "I haven't had time to read the note yet. I just keep thinking, the reason I didn't stay in foster homes was because everyone expected me to be the girl I was born, will she want me if I'm not that same girl?"

He shrugged once more, "You'll have to talk to her."

He pulled out the letter which told of a teen with an older boyfriend who abandoned her once she got pregnant. She left her contact information and a note saying she understands if she doesn't hear back.

"Hey Dillon?"

"Yeah, Zig?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not hating me. Or kicking me out."

"You're my best friend. If you say you are a guy, that's all I need to know," he admitted. He then smirked, "I wouldn't kick you out anyway but the only other room available would be to bunk with Summer, and I don't think either of you want that."

Ziggy laughed and shut off the light. He drifted off to sleep weighing the options that could change his entire future.


End file.
